Anniversary
by Amthyest
Summary: Its Sasuke and Hinata's Anniversary Hinatas got a suprise for Sasuke but so does Sasuke for Hinata. pairings:SasuHina slight NejiIno NaruSaku NaruHana KakaKure


**Flashback **Hinata/Ino 19,12,27

_lyrics _Sasuke 13,20,28

"talking"

'thoughts'

Pairings-Sasuke x Hinata slight Neji x Ino,Kakashi x Kurenai,Naruto x Hanabi Naruto x Sakura

In Kohana it was a special day well at least two people. And one of those people are Hinata Hyuga lets see whats she is up to.

Hinata Pov

Today is a very special day to me! I thought to myself as I was walking around Kohana. When I walked pass the flower shop I heard my name being called I looked around to find the sources of the voice, and when I turned towards the shop Ino came out and gave me a huge bear hug "Ino-chan I can't breath." I said in between gasp me and Ino have been best friends since she started dating Neji-niisan "Eep I'm so sorry Hinata-chan its just that today is a big day your 7th anniversary with Sasuke! I still don't get how you can stick with him for 7 years he's so oh I can't finds the words for him."she said after she had let me go. Yes Sasuke I still remember the day we got together

_**Flashback**_

_**A couple weeks a go I had gotten over Naruto with the help of Ino and my closes friends but most of all Sasuke. He had helped me tons by distracting me from Naruto and Sakura with training which I'm heading to right at the moment. When I was walking through town I heard whispers from the people but one caught my attention the most "Did you know today is the last Uchiha's birthday?" an old lady whispered to another "Yes yes! I heard that boy always spends his birthdays alone even though he is given all the presents from those sweet girls." I was quiet shocked now that I think about it he never told me his birthday and he never really said anything. **_

_**Now that I know I feel that I need to get him a present but i don't have an idea of what he wants i will ask him today. When I got closer to the training grounds i heard shuriken and kunai whizzing through the air I assumed it was Sasuke. When I got closer my assumption was right Sasuke was practicing his aim which was perfect already. **_

_**Apparently he had sensed my chakra because he turned and looked me directly in the eyes. I looked away from his eyes with a light blush on my cheeks because over the few weeks he had stuck by my side I developed feelings for him. I greeted him " Good morning Sasuke-san." over the time being with Sasuke I lost my stuttering all together except with strangers. He just hn but I knew how to translate he meant good morning too like usually we started by sparing.(sorry not good at battle scene so I'm going to skip it)After we spared I sat down under the tree and Sasuke sat right next to me. **_

_**I decided to ask him what he wanted for his birthday "Ano Sasuke-san I was wondering since it was your birthday what you wanted for your birthday?" He looked at me like he was in thought. Then he said one simple word that surprised me a lot " You." short simple and to the point he leaned over and gave me a give me a kiss at first I was surprised but soon i closed my eyes and kissed him back. It started of soft but soon it turned hard and passionate. Soon we came up for air he looked breathless but still manged to say "I like you Hinata." I said "I like you too Sasuke." And that was the day we became a couple.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Ino can you do me a favor go find Sasuke for me and tell him to come to Hearts Fall club at 7:00 pm I have a surprise for him. Then come to my apartment for me please?" I said with a pleading expression on my face. Ino said " Sure! Who could say no to that face kinda face?" After Ino left I head straight to my apartment to get ready for my surprise for him. As soon as I got to my apartment I took a bath using a little bit of lavender soap. After I got out Ino had just came into my house with the spare key I gave her she saw me walking to my room so she followed "Hey Hinata-chan what did you need me for?" I whispered in her ear and told her my plan.

After she was so excited to help me first we started with my clothes Ino made me put on a few outfits before she found the perfect one that I did like myself a white short skirt with a pair of black skin tight shorts under a lavender colored button up shirt that showed a little of her stomach when she stretched. Then Ino did my make up for me she put some clear lip gloss on me a little blush eyeliner,mascara, and eye shadow. Then she brushed my hair so it covers one eye after she was done I walked up to the mirror I was amazed by what was staring back at me. I looked at my clock 6:00 I had an hour to get there before Sasuke so I spun around to face Ino.

I took the time to see what she was wearing she wore a purple mini skirt and a black halter top with purple makeup on and her hair in low pigtails its still funny how she loves the color purple but she looked good in purple. I ran and grabbed my black boots that zip up to my knees then we bolted out of there. As soon as we got there it was 6:50 so I went behind the curtains on stage I thought 'to myself this it 10 more minutes calm down Hinata you can do this it for Sasuke.' After 10 minutes I heard Ino tell me Sasuke had gotten there I walked on stage with the mic in my hands I scanned the crowed for Sasuke when I found him I looked I'm right in the eyes. I said into the mic " This is for my very precious person and boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha. Happy 7th Anniversary to us!" I started to sing

_I like where we are,_

_When we drive, in your car_

_I like where we are... Here_

_Cause our lips, can touch_

_And our cheeks, can brush_

_Our lips can touch here _

_Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me_

_Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"_

_I fell in love, in love with you suddenly_

_Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

_I like where you sleep,_

_When you sleep, next to me._

_I like where you sleep... here_

_Our lips, can touch_

_And our cheeks, can brush_

_Our lips can touch here_

_Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me_

_Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"_

_I fell in love, in love with you suddenly_

_Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

_Our lips, can touch_

_Our lips, can touch...here_

_You are the one the one that lies close to me_

_Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"_

_I fell in love, in love with you suddenly_

_Now there's no place else I could be but here in your_

_You are the one the one that lies close to me_

_Whispers hello I miss you, I miss you_

_I fell in love, in love with you suddenly_

_Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

_Here in your arms._

_Here in your arms_.

After I finished I heard cheers and whistling I opened my eyes that I had closed during my singing. I looked around the crowed for Sasuke I didn't see him at first my heart dropped but then I felt to pair of arms circle my waist I blushed as I felt his breath on my shoulder I drop the mic from surprise. Sasuke flip me around so I was facing him he kissed me tenderly on the forehead and put me in arms length.

He then got down on one knee I gasp he pulled out a black velvet box and opened it there sat a engagement ring. The ring had two small diamonds on the outside and in between them was a sapphire. Sasuke said "Hinata we have been together for 7 years and I loved you for 7 years today I'm here proposing to you. Hinata will you spend the rest of your live with me?" My eyes began to water I was utterly lost at words I opened and closed my mouth until I found my voice I put my hand over my heart that was beating against my ribcage "Yes! Yes! I will Sasuke I love you!" Then I fell to my knees and cried he came over to me and wrapped his arms around me and slipped the ring on my finger.

**A few month later**

**Sasuke Pov**

Today is my wedding to my hime Hinata I stood infront of the alter in my tux with Naruto,Neji,and Kakashi at my side. As soon as here comes the bride started to play Hinata came through the double doors with here Father on her arm. When they got up to the alter Hiashi let her go she stood facing me with Hanabi,Ino,and Kurenai at her side.(the way I put them at Hinata and Sasuke's are the pairings) Tsunade said that stuff out of the book when Tsunade got to the you may kiss the bride I grabbed Hinata's hands leaned in and kissed her lips.

**8years later**

Me and Hinata were married for 8 years and had one sets of twins and one set of triplets. Now I sit behind my wife with one arm around her shoulders and a hand on her swollen stomach. We were watching our kids playing in the snow outside. Our first set of triplets which were the oldest of all the one girl was Kairi the two boys were Kai and Sayo. They where 6 years old Kairi and Kai had my eyes but had they're mothers hair Sayo had his mothers eyes and my hair. The twins were 2 years old the one boy was an exact replica of me his name was Eriol and the other was Amylin she was an exact replica of her mother.

Kiari didn't like to talk so much so she looked to her brother to talk for her. She can look them straight in the eye and they would know what she wanted them to say for her. Kai in public would turn cold and mean like me but at home he was a little demon. Sayo and Amylin were like they're mother when she was younger. Eriol is only mean to people that he doesn't know but sweet to his family and friends. "Hinata" I said to get her attention when she turned her head toward me I kissed her on the lips. But I stopped when I heard eewws coming from our kids I looked up and I said "If it so gross I'm going to give you all a kiss." I got up from behind Hinata and chased after Amylin but I felt my self being pelted with snowballs. I turned around scoped up some snow and throw a snowball at them.

**End of Pov**

Sasuke and the kids ended up having a snowball fight while Hinata watched she giggled every once in a while Hinata and Sasuke thought the same thing at once ' This is the happiest time in my life I have had.'

**THE END**


End file.
